Nightmares and Minty Breath
by AxelThePyromaniac
Summary: One night, Maka has a nightmare. Soul's there to comfort her, but will his love for her get in the way? He knows he has no chance with Maka, and Maka doesn't want to make the same mistake as her mom...


Nightmares and Minty Breath

A Soul Eater Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. But I saw somewhere in the credits, it mentioned Square Enix, which I thought was awesome. But I don't own Square Enix. Oh, and I don't own Atsushi Okubo. He invented Soul Eater.

It was nighttime in the flat that Soul and Maka shared, and Blair was in Maka's room as usual. She had just come home from the fish vendor, a man who was very appreciative of Blair's human form. After devouring what was left of the fish, she scratched at Maka's door for a while and then magicked herself in, only to see Maka was studying for yet another exam.

"Maka, you're so boring! I'm gonna go see if Soul wants to go plaaaay!" Blair said, magicking her way out of the room. Then, she walked over to Soul's room and scratched at his door. "Soooouuul! I wanna plaaaay…," she yelled, scratching harder at Soul's door.

"No, Blair! I'm going to bed. Playing is way uncool. Not cool at all." Soul said. He muttered the last part to himself as he switched off his light and crawled into bed, thinking that the next day couldn't come fast enough. He prayed to the powers-that-may-be, anything to keep that dream away… He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the house. The soft meow of Blair now and then, the sighs of Maka as she studied for her test. Those were the sounds that helped him sleep, usually. Then Soul realized something. Sitting in bed, he realized he forgot to brush his teeth. "Not cool, man. Not cool." He got up and started to walk to the bathroom.

Maka yawned as she shut her textbook. The test wasn't for weeks, but studying and making sure you knew each fact was better than cramming at the last moment. And it was better than cheating… A blush came to Maka's face as she remembered the day Sid made Soul take all of his clothes off. Soul had placed cheats and passages from the textbook all over his body, and Sid caught on. That was the kind of man Sid was. Maka put her hair in its usual two buns as she prepared herself for sleep. As she opened the door to go to the bathroom, she saw Soul was already inside.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, Soul! I thought you were asleep!" Maka yelled at Soul, who was standing by the sink brushing his teeth.

"Ish fine. Jusht brushing mah teef." Soul said, trying to speak with a mouth full of toothpaste. "Ooo can um in." he said, gesturing for Maka to come in the bathroom. Maka reluctantly went in and grabbed her toothbrush off the counter. She reached into the cabinet for her toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. They stood like that in silence, staring at each other in the mirror. It was extremely awkward, but they secretly enjoyed it.

Blair, however, decided to spend the night at Chupacabra's. There was a nice spot under the couch she enjoyed during her naps. It would be a nice place to sleep, at least until Soul wanted to play.

Soul finished brushing his teeth first, but kept brushing just so he could drag the time that he had with Maka. Sure, it was so cliché of him to have a crush on his meister, but what are ya gonna do? The most he could do was play it off and just act like he didn't care. Soul was sure that was the one thing she didn't want to do that her mom did: be in a relationship with her weapon. Maka would never accept Soul like that, so he just stuck to working with her when he could, but never seeming to eager to. Seeming as if he didn't want to, even. Soul had a hopeless crush, one that got worse with time, and one that would never have a chance to become anything but a crush.

Maka looked at Soul in the mirror once, the blush returning to her cheeks. She couldn't deny he was really hot, but he said so himself he wasn't interested that day they were looking for a witch and found Blair. Blair… Any guy would choose Blair. Any guy would choose a girl with a chest over a flat-chested girl like Maka. Sure, it had been a ploy to get Blair, but it was still true.

The DWMA was a school for weapons and meisters, but it still had its fair share of drama and jerks that broke girls' hearts by saying things like that. And it did seem that the girls that were larger in the chest were the most popular and did have boyfriends, thus forcing girls like Maka to delve into their studies. But little did these girls know they were crushed on as well, crushed on by the cutest boys in school. In fact, guys would be asking out Maka left and right if they didn't think that Soul and Maka were already and item, a rumor started by none other than Blair herself.

Blair may seem like a hopeless magic cat of sexy, but she did know a few things. She was clueless at times, but occasionally she'd have a moment of wisdom. Or at least, that's what she thought they were…

Maka spat out her toothpaste into the sink, used some mouthwash and said goodnight to Soul.

"G'night, Maka." Soul said after spitting out his toothpaste. He then filled up a little paper cup with mouthwash and swigged it around in his mouth, wanting the mintiness to last as long as possible. Way better than the alternative. When the white-haired boy decided his mouth was thoroughly clean, he walked back into his room and lie down, discovering he couldn't sleep. Great, he thought to himself. What do I do now? Spotting his textbook on his desk, he decided that he'd bore himself to sleep.

Maka quickly ran into her room and shut the door. She jumped into her bed, pulled her diary out from under her pillow, and wrote down the day's occurrences. It wasn't a very eventful day, but this was more of a habit than anything else. An entry of poetry was also added, this one being about Soul. She only had a few poems about Soul, most of them after a successful mission or when she didn't know exactly how she felt about him. Most of all, she just couldn't get over how cliché the thing would be. After she finished writing in her diary. She slid it back under her pillow and prayed to the powers-that-may-be, falling asleep almost instantly.

"AIIIIEEEE!"

Soul jerked upright, hearing a scream. A very familiar scream.

"Maka!" Soul said, jumping up and running out of the door, hitting his face on the door frame in the process. Shrugging off the pain, Soul continued his mad dash to Maka's room.

"AIIIIIIEEEEE!" Maka screamed again, causing Soul's blood to curdle.

"I'm coming, Maka!" Soul said, transforming his arm into a scythe. Please be okay, he thought to himself. He burst into her room, seeing her writhe in bed. She must have had a nightmare. Soul changed his arm back into normal and shook her awake.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, half in a state of shock and half in a state of relief. She threw her arms around him, still afraid. In the dream, something had gone wrong during a mission and the Kishin had destroyed Soul in the worst and most gory death ever. Naturally, this caused Maka utter discomfort, because she never knew she was dreaming until she woke up. "Soul…" Maka repeated, happy he was okay. She squeezed him tight and cried into his shoulder, unable to control herself. "Soul…" she repeated over and over, muttering into his pajamas.

Soul was sort of unsure what to do. His meister was bawling into his back, and all he could do was hold her like that. After what seemed like hours, Maka finally quieted down enough to be able to talk normally.

"Maka, what happened?" Soul asked, still holding her against him. He rather liked that she trusted him enough to be able to just break down like that. It was also nice that Maka seemed to like being held. Maka shook a little, but then she found her voice and began to speak.

"I dreamt that you… that you died…" Maka said, her voice wavering a bit. Soul was a bit taken aback by this. The fact that she cared so much and was so distraught by a dream showed him how much she truly cared for him.

"It's okay, Maka, it was only a dream." Soul said, rubbing her back.

"I'm scared… Stay here, don't leave me!" Maka said, blubbering again. Soul had never seen her like this in his life, Maka was always so strong… But she was right. He couldn't just leave her.

"Uh… okay, I'll go get some pillows or something…" said Soul. He then left the room to get what he said he would.

Maka sat in her bed, still trembling. That was the worst dream of her life, including the dream where she had failed her test. That was nothing compared to this. Compared to this, that was a nice day at the beach. Maka sat in bed for a long time, waiting for her white-haired hero to come back, wanting to confirm yet again that he wasn't dead. Her door opened, letting Soul back in. He carried his blankets from his bed, his pillows, and a sleeping bag. He dropped it all on the ground and plopped himself on top of it.

"Hello there." Soul said, waving to Maka.

"H-Hi." Maka said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Can't sleep?" Soul said, arranging the pillows and such around him.

"Nuh-uh." Maka said, shaking her head.

"I figured." Soul said, scratching his chin. "Well, we'll just have to do something to pass the time." Soul said, his plan to get Maka's mind off of the dream being hours of craziness.

"Like what?" Maka said, letting her knees away from her chest. Her toes hit the floor, and the dragged them across the wood in a pattern.

"Well, something more fun than dragging your toes…" Soul said, poking her foot.

"Stop, that tickles!" Maka said, giggling. Soul hatched a plan. He sat up and grabbed her foot, tickling all over her foot.

"Stop it!" Maka said, laughing so hard she was snorting.

"Make me!" Soul said, taunting her. Maka's body jerked back and forth, trying to get away from Soul's grasp. This sharp movement caused Maka to fall off of her small bed, right on an unsuspecting Soul.

"Eeek!" Maka said, still laughing. She stay laying over Soul, their faces dangerously close to each others. "Soul…" Maka said, leaning down a bit.

Maka's breath still smelled like mint, somehow. As she spoke, Soul felt her warm breath on his face and as she leaned down, he leaned up until their lips met. As they kissed, all memories of the nightmare had faded, and when they woke up the next morning, Maka had somehow ended up sleeping next to Soul on top of a pile of blankets.

A/N: Like? Dislike? Tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading! Thanks to Twyll and mangagurlz for beta-ing!


End file.
